The life of a high school Batman
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: AU. Bruce Wayne, young billionaire, is just now starting high school. He'll make new friends, as well as new enemies, and learn lessons that will aid him in becoming one of the world's future heroes.


**The life of a high school Batman**

It was September 2nd. The first day of high school for young billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Bruce planted a scowl on his face as Alfred pulled up in front of the Gotham High steps.

Alfred said to the young master,

"Have a good day sir!"

Bruce grumbled under his breath, then replied, "You too, Alfred."

As the limo drove off, everyone stopped to gawk at Bruce Wayne, young billionaire, walking up the school steps.

"Hey look! It's Bruce freakin' Wayne!" Students whispered. Bruce just rolled his eyes.

As he stalked the hallways(being the ever cautious one), he heard all types of stifled whispers, gasps, and he noticed some very intense stares.

But Bruce didn't give a snap. He just dared someone to attack him. He dared them. While he was looking from side he didn't noticed a scared student about to crash into him. Suddenly, Bruce was on the ground, utterly winded by a tackle. On the ground the ground next to him, was a young guy, about Bruce's age, with reddish brown hair, purple glasses, and green eyes. He wore a white tee under a green jacket, and green pants. Frankly, he looked like a leprechaun to Bruce.

"Out of the way, dude!" He shouted, scrambling away from the collision.

"Nigma! Get back here!" A still grounded Bruce was passed by a much bigger student, about sixteen, who wore a black wrestling mask, and who had a Spanish accent.

Bruce groaned, and turned his head left to right, before going still. He sighed. Today was not his day.

"Need some help?" A voice asked. Bruce opened his eyes. Staring down at him was a girl with the most seductive smile he'd ever seen. She had long, silky smooth, black hair, with shiny black eyes. She wore a black turtleneck, with caramel, cheetah-print pants.

She held out her hand, which Bruce took, and pulled up the fallen freshman.

"Thank you." Bruce said.

"No problem. My name's Selina, by the way." The girl, Selina, replied.

"Bruce." They shook hands.

"So, um, where are you headed?"

"Um," Bruce pulled his schedule out of his backpack. He stared at it intensely, mouth slanting at his attempts to read the thing. Finally getting it, he said, "English orientation. You?" Bruce saw Selina's eyes flash, and he barely had time to react before she practically screamed, "Me too! Come on, let's go!" before yanking Bruce away by the hand.

During English, Bruce was sitting next to Selina, taking notes, while also keeping a close eye on Selina. She seemed nice enough, but Bruce had learned not to trust anyone. Still, maybe he should hold on to one or two friends. Bruce let the thought wander to the back of his mind, and continued paying attention to Mister Corquail, his English teacher.

Selina, on the other hand, kept thinking about Bruce. Ever since she saw the billionaire, she just had to have him. With a little muscle(but not too much), black, slightly spiky hair, black eyes, and a handsome face, Selina thought she would melt. And when the chance to help him arrived, Selina snatched that chance up within the blink of an eye.

The two were interrupted from their thoughts, as a new student walked in, late as heck.

Mister Corquail stared at the student, perplexed.

"May I help you?" The gray haired teacher asked.

"Yes, I was told that I would be in this class." The new student, a young boy with ginger hair, replied.

"Well, what's your name?" Mister Corquail asked.

"Victor. Victor Sage."

"Well Victor, care to explain why you were late?"

"Well, my parents didn't sign me up for the bus, and my Dad took the car to work, and well, I had to walk." Victor replied, nonchalantly.

"We'll get you signed up for the bus program then. Please, take a seat." The teacher waved Victor on. Victor nodded, and looked around the room. He spotted an empty seat at the table where Bruce and Selina were sitting, and decided to sit there.

"Sup?" He asked, turning around to face the teacher.

"'Sup'?" Bruce said with an eyebrow raised, Selina bumping him to get back to work.

When English was over, Bruce was walking down towards his locker. Locker number 27, in hallway 39. Bruce opened his locker, and put in his backpack, taking out the books for science class.

"Yo!"

Bruce sighed. He turned around to see Victor, standing behind him. Victor had tousled orange hair, with emerald eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, with blue sleeves, and jeans. His backpack hung on one shoulder, his left hand gripping the strap, his right, in his pocket.

"Name's Vic. You?"

"Bruce. Nice to, uh, meet you Vic." The ebony haired teen awkwardly replied.

"Same here." The boy smiled. "So, um, do you know where to find History?"

Bruce reached back in his locker, and pulled out his schedule. "Two halls down from here."

"Ok, Thanks!" Vic said, running off. Bruce shook his head. He turned back to his locker. As he shut it, a blonde haired girl greeted him. Bruce could already see he was attracting too much attention. The blonde blew a pink bubble, _bubblegum_, Bruce thought, popped it, and continued chewing.

"Hi?" Bruce asked, slowly raising an eyebrow. The girl said nothing, but kept smiling and chewing.

"Well, um, nice 'meeting' you, but I have science to get to, so, excuse me." Bruce awkwardly walked away. As he walked towards science, he heard double footsteps. He looked behind him, and saw that the blonde was following him. _Great_, Bruce thought.

In front of the door to Science class, Bruce saw Selina waiting. When his friend saw him approach, she smiled, but quickly scowled when she noticed the blonde. She looked at Bruce as if to say, 'Who is she?'

Bruce just smiled pathetically and raised his eyebrows. 'New student?'

Selina just stared at Bruce. 'Uh huh.'

Selina opened the door and held it for Bruce to catch, who held it open for the blonde.

Bruce sat down, facing Selina, who seemed to be already writing notes. The blonde sat down next to Bruce, earning her an over-glasses look from Selina. The new girl, (didn't she have a name?) just smiled at Bruce. She got out a piece of paper, and a pen, scribbling on it,

**Hi, I'm Harley!**

She passed Bruce the note. Bruce read it, then said to her, "Bruce."

They shook hands, as Bruce put the paper in his desk. Then their teacher, Miss Harmon, began Science orientation. Then, in the middle of the lecture, a battered student was thrown into the classroom. Miss Harmon ran to the student, asking him if he was alright.

"I'm fine." The boy stated. Bruce widened his eyes, that the boy who ran into him earlier, Nigma, or so Bruce had gathered. He made a note to never get on the bad side of the fellow with a Spanish accent.

"What's your name?" Miss Harmon asked.

"Edward Nigma." The boy replied.

"Take a seat, then Edward." Edward complied, sitting next to Selina, and across from Harley. Bruce gave Edward a grin, and the boy looked at Bruce in shock, remembering their earlier encounter.

After a few more classes, it was time for lunch.

Bruce marched out to the lunch line, grabbing a tray, a plastic fork, and a plastic spoon.

Bruce stood in front of Selina, his new friend who seemed to be everywhere he was. On the menu was fried catfish, white rice and kidney beans, an apple, an apple turnover, and a grape soda. Bruce was the first at the table, and he had hoped he would be sitting alone. But in a school with over five hundred students, that was impossible.

Bruce was joined by Selina, of course, then Victor, Harley, and Edward.

"So, how was the morning?" Victor asked.

"Remarkable, I don't think I've ever learned this much during an orientation, before!" Bruce said excitedly. "By the way, Vic, this is Harley," Bruce pointed to said girl, "And Edward." Both waved at Victor. Victor waved back.

"Wow! First day of school, and already we have our own group of friends!" Selina said. Everyone voiced agreements, and Bruce smiled to himself. Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad.

The sixteen year old who had pursued Edward earlier, sat at a table, crushing his empty soda can. He saw Bruce sitting and laughing with his friends. But all he noticed was that particular Bruce, was Bruce Wayne. And Bruce Wayne, wasn't welcome here.

Bane, had a new target.


End file.
